Seaside Thunder
by HarukaTenoh
Summary: Haruka is a rude know-it-all who takes up illegal street racing (for the women) and Michiru a "goodie-goodie" who is sick of her families high-class society. What happens when the two meet at a party for the opening of a bank, Tenoh-Kaioh-Meioh?


I have been gone a while so this is kind of my "coming back" fic.

Haruka and Michiru of course, rating may go up in future chapters, if their are any spelling mistakes, I am sorry, my spell check is broken. 

Disclaimers: Naoko-sama owns it, not me (sadly)

I will only say this once, yuri, don't like it, don't read; but I do believe that people shouldn't have to put that on their stories. Its just like saying "my fic has straight people in it if you don't like it don't read it." Yeah pretty stupid.

Formatting may be a little off, it took me forever to upload it. Italics are in first person. (an idea I took from a great author Mercedes Lackey)

Anyway I hope you enjoy, my writting isn't the greatest but I like like it!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Haruka shifted gears and the white, F512M squealed around the corner, she breaked quick not to hit the wall as she spun into the finish line. She calmed her adrenaline rush before she stepped out of the tiny race car. It was always a rush. Racing was Harukas life, whether it was on foot, motorcycle, or car; the competition was always the same, and for some freak reason, she always won. From the first time she stepped onto her dads motorcycle when she was six, she loved it, even though the first time, she drove throught the church and almost got crushed by the crucifix... She smiled as she stepped out of the tiny car, watching the others stop when they saw she was the winner, _Or rather he, _she thought to herself , every man that had just raced her thought she was male. She didn't mind, it was easier on them when they thought they lost against a man. Plus she didn't get all the grief. Racers where violent, if they knew she was a woman there would be a thousand man line of people who would want to kick her ass. _And I wouldn't want to hurt _that_ many people._

Dollar by dollar she slowly got her money for the race, the men still had their pride and it took time for them to give up so much money. Not that she needed it, not when her father owned 1/3 of the biggest bank in Tokyo. She hated being rich, if any of these men knew who she was they would demand their money back, but there were the luxurys; the car she just raced, not to mention her TZR 250 motorcycle, 1968 2000GT, and helicopter...

While I wait... she looked at the women all waiting for her to come over and talk to them. The winner of the race always got the girls, but Haruka knew she wouldn't be taking any of them home, since they thought she was a man.

***

Michiru watched the whole race with excitment, she had never been to a illegal street race before, hell, she had never snuck out before either, but she was sick of being the high class "lady" that everyone expected her to be. Her father was the Kaioh of Tenoh, Kaioh, Meiou-bank; and she couln't stand all the rich people.

It was the funnest time she had in a while and she envied all the people who got to do this every night. _And look at all the gorgeous women..._ she smiled, even though they were straight, she could still look, couldn't she?

A tall blonde man walked up to them, the winner of the latest race. What she got out of all the girls talking was that every time he raced, he won, and was the champion in Tokyo at the time.

He flashed a smile right at Michiru. Her heart stopped, and her stomach jumped up into her throat. _How can I feel like this about a man? I have always known what I liked, _but he was so beautiful, even the way he raced made her heart think twice.

He started to slyly talk to the women, and Michiru turned for her long walk home, _I can't do this anymore, it was a bad idea in the first place, but I do want to see him again..._

Each step made a soft click on the ground as she walked, it was colder than she thought, and when you are sneaking out, you really don't think to wear a coat. She couln't wait to get to her warm bed at home, and all her safe comforts. Sometimes she hated all those comforts. How could she learn to live in the world if she would never have to work, and could spend all day shopping if she wanted to. _Ahh the rich life_ she chuckled.

***

Haruka stopped in mid sentence as she saw the aqua haired beauty turn to walk down the long ally, her brilliant blue orbs looked right into Haruka's eyes as she turned away.

"What were you saying Haruka?" the blonde turned Haruka's face to hers with a pouty look. "Who was that?" Haruka cleared her head.

"I don't know, does it matter?" the girl turned red in anger and flipped her fake blonde hair out of her face.

"No one has ever seen her before, just showed up tonight, she looked like a rich snob to me." a girl with curly black hair walked up to them. She was wearing a tight denim mini skirt that made Haruka forget the aqua haired princess. _Too bad I'll never get to see whats under it, why couln't I be a man! _Haruka moved her dirty blonde hair out of her face and resumed the conversaion, but that girl was in the back of her mind all night.


End file.
